This invention relates to a deck attachment bracket and method of attaching a deck to a building. More particularly, the invention concerns a mounting bracket and attachment method, which attaches a deck to a concrete foundation of a structure.
One of the most significant concerns in attaching a deck to a building is that there is a risk that moisture may be trapped and accumulate at the point of attachment. This could set up a situation where wood members of both the structure and deck are susceptible to rot. Accordingly, a number of prior art systems and methods have been developed to minimize the probability of trapping moisture at the point of attachment of a deck to a structure.
The most common method of attaching a deck to a structure begins by installing a piece of roll flashing to the exterior sheathing of the structure. In new construction situations, this is preferably performed before siding is attached to the structure""s sheathing. However, where a deck is to be attached to an existing structure, with attached siding, the siding should first be removed to expose the sheathing. After the roll flashing is attached to the sheathing, then a rim joist is attached over the roll flashing to the structure, preferably using lag bolts. The lag bolts will penetrate through the rim joist, flashing and sheathing and into a rim joist of the structure. Next, a window flashing is attached to the top of the attached rim joist to direct any moisture over the rim joist and away from the structure. Siding is then attached on top of the window flashing to complete the installation.
Although this form of deck installation has been used for many years, it is not completely fool proof. In fact, water has a unique way of finding its way into the sheathing and then to the rim joist. Water can weep and follow the lag bolts to the inside of the house. This can present significant problems in climates that experience severe temperature swings between the summer and winter months. During the winter months, water can work its way behind the siding and alternatively thaw and freeze in response to temperature fluctuations. This can weaken the joint between the deck and the structure.
In a typical home construction scenario, the structure is built and sided before a deck as well as other accessory devices are attached to the structure. Thus, in order to properly attach a deck to the structure using prior art methods, the siding contractor will either need to leave a portion of the structure unsided to allow the deck to be fastened thereto or attached siding must be removed in order to properly attach the deck to the structure. In either case, as can be appreciated, such an installation process adds complexity and coordination headaches to a construction project.
A number of prior patents disclose alternative methods of attaching a deck to a structure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,542 to Jewell discloses a deck bracket, which includes a wide flange and a narrow flange spaced apart from each other by a web. The deck bracket is then easily joined to the building, preferably by screws and the deck easily bolted to the deck bracket. The deck is thus spaced away from the building so that there can be no moisture accumulation. Jewell""s method of construction includes placing the deck bracket adjacent sheathing caulking it and protecting the area with siding covering it. While the Jewell bracket does separate the deck structure from a building structure and thus reduces the possibility that moisture will be trapped between the two structures, it still requires siding modifications and caulking to prevent moisture draining down the siding of the structure from accumulating and penetrating through the screw holes attaching the bracket to the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,156 to Newman also discloses a mounting bracket, which spaces a deck or the like away from the siding of a house or other like structure in order to prevent the accumulation of water at the joint. However, like the Jewell bracket, Newman""s bracket requires modifications to the exterior siding of a structure and/or caulking or the like in order to effectively waterproof the joint between the bracket and the house structure.
Accordingly, what is needed is a deck attachment bracket and method, which eliminates the joint between a deck and/or deck bracket and the exterior siding of a house or other structure, which thereby eliminates any possibility that moisture could penetrate into the wooden house or other structure. Preferably, such a bracket and attachment method should be adjustable to allow a single bracket design to be compatible with a variety of deck configurations and orientations.
According to the present invention, a deck attachment bracket and method of attaching a deck to a building are provided. The attachment bracket is mountable to a concrete foundation of an existing house or other structure. The bracket includes a mounting surface for attaching the bracket to the structure, a support surface extending perpendicular to the attachment surface and at least one load transmission member interfacing the support surface to the attachment surface.
The bracket further includes a deck joist retaining member attached to the support surface. The deck joist attachment member accepts a standard deck joist and allows the same to be adjustably retained therein.
In the preferred embodiment, a deck rim joist attachment member is adjustably attached to the support member of the adjustment bracket to allow the deck rim joist retained in the joist retaining member to be adjustably spaced from the side of the house or other structure to account for a variety of siding materials and thicknesses.
The deck attachment bracket is preferably screwed into the concrete foundation of the structure using common, prior art attachment methods, including lag screws and concrete anchors.
The attachment method includes attaching a plurality of deck attachment brackets to the concrete foundation of the house or other structure as described above, inserting a deck rim joist into a joist attachment member of each said bracket, adjustably positioning the deck rim joist in said joist attachment bracket in a desired orientation and fixing the deck rim joist thereto using fasteners, such as screws, bolts or the like. Once the deck rim joist is attached to the bracket, then the remaining steps of deck construction proceed according to prior art practices.